


Neues

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Neues

Sie waren alt, nicht unbedingt knochenbrechend-vergesslich-alt, eher einfach zu alt für manche Dinge. Eines davon war zum Beispiel eine Bierbong, Steve und Bucky konnten sich nicht betrinken und am Ende mussten sie sogar so stark lachen, dass sich alles auf dem Boden verteilte und das komplette Wohnzimmer nach Bier roch.   
Noch Tage später!

Sie wollten auch unbedingt Skaten ausprobieren.   
Steve hatte Inliner gewählt, Bucky wagte sich auf ein Skateboard. Ein Assassine auf einem Skateboard konnte doch gar nicht schief gehen!   
Doch konnte es!   
Nach zehn Minuten und hundert Metern durfte Steve einen blutigen Ellbogen verarzten. 

Ihr erster und letzter Versuch.


End file.
